


Следы на песке

by ilmare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Акира всю жизнь шла по чужим следам. Пока они не оборвались.





	1. Chapter 1

Монетки приятно лежат в руке — тяжелые, с выпуклым рисунком. Акира перекатывает их в ладони, стоя перед автоматом с напитками.  
  
Она оглядывается по сторонам: в холле Академии сейчас тихо, только иногда пробегает кто-то из учеников с хмурым видом. За столиком у прозрачной стены, за которой виден внутренний двор, сидит мальчик, уткнувшись в книгу. Кажется, он старше нее и достаточно высокий, чтобы дотянуться до кнопки с густо-фиолетовыми виноградинами на самом верху.  
  
Когда-нибудь она тоже поступит в Академию, но к тому времени наверняка прибавит в росте и, конечно же, сама сможет нажать любую кнопку.  
  
Она садится рядом с мальчиком и глядит на него до тех пор, пока тот не отрывается от чтения.  
  
— Ты мне поможешь?  
  
Он откладывает книгу и смотрит вопросительно.  
  
— Виноградный сок в автомате слишком высоко.  
  
Он молча идет за ней, нажимает нужную клавишу и, когда ей в руки падает банка, уходит обратно. Акира смотрит ему вслед и раздумывает, что же делать до конца длиннющего занятия. Она сама напросилась пойти с папой — хотела взглянуть одним глазком, как здесь все устроено. Ей пока восемь, но через несколько лет она обязательно будет учиться в Академии, хоть мама и говорит, что она еще много раз передумает. Акира знает, что решила окончательно.  
  
— Почему ты не учишься? Ты прогульщик? — Она подсаживается за стол к мальчику и болтает ногами, которые чуть-чуть не достают до пола.  
  
Он поджимает губы, но ничего не говорит.  
  
— А мне нравится учиться, я бы не стала прогуливать...  
  
— Я и не прогуливаю, — бурчит он недовольно себе под нос.  
  
Ей кажется, или он в самом деле краснеет?  
  
— Я должен быть у психолога. Ненавижу его и все эти дурацкие разговоры.  
  
— Вас ведь учат убивать гулей. Зачем психолог?  
  
— Не знаю. Мне не нужен, — он краснеет еще больше. — А ты сама что тут делаешь? Тебе еще рано учиться в Академии.  
  
— Мой папа ведет занятие, он следователь, — она не может удержаться, чтобы не похвастаться.  
  
— Ясно, — говорит он и смотрит куда-то мимо книги.  
  
— А твой папа где работает? — спрашивает она, потому что не хочет, чтобы он опять уткнулся в книгу.  
  
— Он... — мальчик хмурится. — Его нет.  
  
— Он умер? — Акира не любит, когда не говорят непонятно: тебе вроде и ответили, но что это значит, надо догадаться. Что-то в этом есть нечестное.  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — задумчиво произносит мальчик. — И вообще... он мне не отец на самом деле.  
  
— Ты говоришь так, будто не любил его.  
  
— Я любил. И считал его хорошим отцом, но он оказался плохим... человеком.  
  
«Так не бывает, — думает Акира. — Ты либо плохой, либо хороший».  
  
Она замечает, как папа машет от двери, и срывается навстречу. Он ловит ее, и Акира виснет у него на шее.  
  
«Мой папа самый лучший, он точно никогда не мог бы стать плохим человеком, — думает она. — Ну, разве что гули его не любят и боятся, но на то они и гули».  
  
— Ты с кем-то познакомилась, пока меня не было, Акира? — спрашивает папа.  
  
— Да!  
  
Она хочет рассказать, но вспоминает, что убежала слишком быстро и забыла спросить имя мальчика. Акира оглядывается, но за столиком уже никого нет.


	2. Chapter 2

В огромном холле Управления на стене высечены имена всех сотрудников, погибших на службе. Акира здесь впервые, поэтому рассматривает стену очень внимательно. Мамино имя выбито выше ее роста, и она стоит несколько минут, задрав голову. Просто смотрит. Мама все еще здесь.  
  
Среди других имен встречаются знакомые: люди, о которых родители говорили когда-то, а может, они сами приходили к ним домой. Теперь они тоже здесь. Почти все молодые, никого старше сорока.  
  
Женщин совсем немного. Больше всего ее поражают годы жизни, указанные чуть ниже имени и ранга. Ей почему-то кажется, что все, чьи имена есть на стене, привязаны к этому месту и будут возвращаться иногда, чтобы посмотреть, добились ли победы продолжатели их дела.  
  
И мама среди них...  
  
Акира прикусывает губу — она не может позволить себе плакать при всех. Еще тушь потечет.  
  
Она добьется победы. Обязательно станет такой, как мама, красивой и искусной. (Она уже сдала все школьные экзамены на отлично и стала первой в своем выпуске.) Сделает все, чего мама не смогла. И ни за что не позволит убить себя какому-то гулю. Папа будет гордиться. Может, они даже станут напарниками. Акира улыбается этой мысли.  
  
Потом собираются остальные — приходят парами, нарядные и радостные. На торжественном приеме объявляют о повышении рангов, а после все поздравляют друг друга, пьют шампанское.  
  
К ним подходят двое следователей — папа представляет их как Маруде-сана и Шинохару-сана.  
  
— Я не верю, что это твоя дочка, Курео! Что она могла взять от тебя, чтобы стать такой красавицей? — заявляет Маруде-сан вместо приветствия и громко хохочет.  
  
Акира от неожиданности замирает на месте.  
  
— Не слушай его, Акира, — это уже Шинохара-сан. — Маруде просто обожает неуместные шутки.  
  
— Когда же мы дождемся твоего повышения, Курео? — спрашивает Маруде-сан.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, у меня есть более важные дела. Охотиться на гулей, например.  
  
— Нужно порой поохотиться и за повышением, Курео.  
  
Следователи смеются и расходятся.  
  
— Я не понимаю, почему ты так ответил этому грубияну, папа. За что же повышают ранг, как не за убийство гулей?  
  
— Ну... — тянет отец и улыбается как обычно, когда она чего-то не понимает. — Для повышения этого маловато. Нужно заводить правильные знакомства, чтобы тебя назначали на самые интересные дела, уметь составлять рапорты так, чтобы представить себя в наилучшем свете...  
  
Теперь только Акира видит, что многие здесь скользят взглядом по ним и проходят мимо, будто вовсе не заметили, и лишь немногие кивают, подходят поздороваться и переброситься парой слов.  
  
Не такими она представляла CCG и героических следователей.  
  
«Но я обещала маме, я не откажусь от этого», — напоминает она себе.  
  
Включают музыку. Она танцует с папой. У него это получается нелепо, и кто-то даже хихикает, но ей совершенно все равно. Эти дураки ничего не знают. Он улыбается только ей, и она отвечает тем же. У нее самый лучший папа на свете.


	3. Chapter 3

Акира снова в той забегаловке недалеко от офиса.  
  
Кусочки льда в ее бокале сталкиваются с тихим звоном. Та же забегаловка, тот же коктейль — она будто пытается вернуть день, когда они сидели здесь с Амоном и Такизавой. Она помнит все: о чем они говорили, что заказывали. Помнит озабоченное лицо Амона и вечно недовольное — Такизавы.  
  
В тот день все начиналось хорошо, пока Такизава не завел свою обычную песню про то, как будет сражаться с самыми опасными гулями. Все как обычно. Да вы посмотрите только на это восторженное лицо, на этот огонь в глазах! А в настоящем бою что прикажешь делать — бегать за тобой, прикрывать? Да она и не сможет, даже если бы хотела. Она пыталась объяснить, что пока опасные противники не для него и надо не стремиться к заслугам, а отрабатывать в тренировочном зале, чего Такизава никогда особенно не любил. Она всего лишь хотела немного вернуть его на землю, но инфантильный идиот не был бы собой, если бы не устроил из этого глупую ссору.  
  
Акира вспоминает нахмуренные брови Амона и улыбается уголком рта.  
  
Тогда она выпила всего бокал, и потом Амон тащил ее домой. Зря она ему это позволила — глупость какая, она прекрасно дошла бы и сама. Она и сейчас дойдет.  
  
Ей дали шефство над Сасаки Хайсе. Канеки Кеном. Глазной повязкой. Будто там, в руководстве, сидит изощренный садист и измывается над ними. А может, это ее расплата за то, что обвиняла Амона в гибели отца. При одной мысли об Амоне становится больно. При одном взгляде на Канеки, Хайсе — тоже. Но она должна сделать то, что от нее требуется. Это, в конце концов, ее работа. Единственное, что у нее осталось от родителей, от друга-недруга Такизавы, от Амона Котаро...  
  
Во имя их всех она не сдастся, она будет лучшей.


	4. Chapter 4

Не сходит ли она с ума?  
  
Никто не разрешал Акире это расследование, да она и не спрашивала. Ей кажется, она ловит тень, призрак, отблеск собственной фантазии. Но что, если...  
  
— Йонебаяши, расскажи еще раз про все, что там произошло, медленно, детально.  
  
Сайко качается на стуле, болтает ногами. Подкладывает под себя руки и смотрит в пол. Акира раздражается, это ее единственная настоящая зацепка, а девчонка ведет себя как ребенок.  
  
— Маман приказал ждать и не высовываться. Я и ждала. А потом появился этот... это... существо. Оно смотрело прямо на меня! А может, мимо меня, я так и не поняла. — Сайко трясет от воспоминаний, она обнимает себя руками, будто боится рассыпаться. Акире тоже хочется стиснуть ее плечи, сказать, что все уже прошло, и отпустить к остальным, но только не сейчас, не тогда, когда у нее появилась безумная надежда... на что?  
  
— Потом появился второй, — продолжает Сайко, — возник из ниоткуда, — она зажмуривается, припоминая, — он был огромный, в черном плаще. Его оружие... кагуне... что-то с ним было не так. Оно вроде куинке, острое, как пика. — Акира втягивает воздух сквозь зубы: «Нет, нет, слишком рано надеяться, не смей!»  
  
— Он ударил гуля и исчез, прежде чем я успела поблагодарить.  
  
— Ты видела лицо, хоть что-то?  
  
— Он был в капюшоне, не разглядеть. Зато его рука была странной... как у животного или птицы. Акира-сан, пожалуйста, можно я пойду? — только теперь Акира замечает, что Сайко выглядит измученной и уставшей.  
  
— Ладно, иди. Если вспомнишь что-то еще, сообщи мне сразу, — добавляет она.  
  
Сайко оборачивается.  
  
— Вы думаете, это кто-то знакомый, да?  
  
— Возможно, — голос кажется чужим, потерянным. Акира машет ей рукой, чтобы уходила, а сама  
сползает на стул и роняет голову на руки.

Что она делает? Почему не может отпустить его? Ей пора бы научиться отпускать.


	5. Chapter 5

Ветер по-весеннему теплый, но внутри все еще бродят отголоски холода и боли. Прилетают вместе с легким дуновением и так же легко растворяются. Акира чувствует себя непривычно слабой после ранения: тело кажется ватным, чужим, словно еще не очнулось от забытья и только-только просыпается, когда сама она уже давно бодрствует. Из головы все не идет встреча с Амоном: они как-то неправильно поняли друг друга, и оттого на душе скребут кошки.  
  
А теперь еще эти откровения Киришимы. Чего она хочет? Чтобы Акира сию же секунду переоценила свою жизнь и возлюбила гулей? Предала своих родителей?  
  
Киришима и Фуегучи такие до тошноты милые, нарочито дружелюбные. А может и не нарочито — просто хотят показать, что не держат зла. Только ее они не спросили: хочет ли она этого, нужна ли ей их доброта и прощение. Где-то под солнечным сплетением жжет раздражение. Но разум останавливает ее, заставляет ждать, когда же одна из них скажет что-то неправильное, неприемлемое, то, что Акира сможет с чистым сердцем отвергнуть.  
  
Рядом бегают дети, шумят, зовут Фуегучи играть и вообще ведут себя... как обычные дети. Акира никогда бы не догадалась, что они гули, если бы не знала.  
  
Киришима наблюдает за ней.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы твои дети жили так же, как ты?  
  
Ответ приходит сам собой помимо желания, и Киришима, будто услышав ее, продолжает:  
  
— Не хочешь, я знаю. И я не хочу. Наши родители не выбирали, как им жить: просто делали, что заведено, а мы шли за ними, как слепые детеныши. Но теперь мы выросли и можем выбрать другое.  
  
Странно, думает Акира. Она и сейчас не может сомневаться в том, что ее отец жил правильно, но и видеть в этих двух женщинах врагов не может тоже...  
  
«Кролик убила твоего отца, — напоминает она себе. — Убила из мести, а теперь призывает отвергнуть месть».  
  
В этом странном перевернутом мире гули рисковали ради нее, а теперь просто отпускают на все четыре стороны. А сама она больше не хочет мстить и спорить тоже не хочет. Она слишком устала. Вот бы вернуться назад, в те времена, когда все было просто и понятно. Но что-то говорит ей, что эта дверь закрыта навсегда. Мир стал сложнее.  
  
А может, просто она размякла?  
  
Папа учил ее, что видимость обманчива, враг всегда скрывается за маской и надо смотреть в самую суть — на то, что он делает. И она смотрит: эти девушки любят потерянных детей и хотят для них мира.  
  
Так подсказывает ей интуиция.  
  
Акира чувствует себя предательницей.  
  
_«Простил бы ты меня, папа? И... что, если и вы с мамой желали для меня иной судьбы?»_  
  
В одном Киришима права точно, Акира знает это: месть не помогает, не спасает, не избавляет от боли. Месть — это вечный круговорот, кто-то когда-то должен остановиться. «Это можем быть мы».  
  
Акира сжимает зубы и кулаки, смотрит на бегущие по небу облака, чтобы не смотреть на девчонку перед собой. Она хочет кричать, ненавидеть ее, спорить с ней. Но сил на это нет. Она ни в чем больше не уверена.  
  
Кроме того, что ее дети, если им суждено появиться, не будут приходить на кладбище как в единственное место, где их ждут.


	6. Chapter 6

Встреча с Амоном была сродни чуду, и все равно все вышло нелепо, неправильно. Как только Акира увидела его, такого знакомого и чужого, ей нестерпимо захотелось одновременно оттолкнуть его, бросить в лицо жестокие злые слова и обнять. Она должна была сказать ему, что ей было тяжело все это время, что он должен был отбросить глупый стыд и ненужную заботу о ней и снять груз с ее плеч. Получилось ни то ни другое, зато тягостное ощущение недосказанности осталось.  
  
Она вместе с Амоном, но будто и не вместе. Говорить о том, что с ним было в эти три года, пока она считала его погибшим, нельзя, а она хочет взять скальпель и вскрыть этот нарыв, выпустить наружу всю боль, ужас, и стыд. Чтобы их смыло водой и унесло навсегда.  
  
Но он не дает трогать самое болезненное, самое страшное, и они снова говорят о папе. Потому что это легко. Это их объединяет. Возвращает в то время, когда с болью можно было жить и даже радоваться чему-то.  
_  
«Я всегда любила, чтобы со мной говорили прямо, потому что не умею угадывать намеки. Но когда нужно коснуться открытой раны, я сама говорю что угодно, кроме правды. Расскажи мне все сам, пожалуйста»._


	7. Chapter 7

За окном плывут горы, покрытые лесом, иногда сосны подступают так близко к дороге, будто хотят заглянуть внутрь поезда. Они приближаются медленно, потом исчезают в одно мгновение.  
  
Поезд чуть покачивается на повороте. Амон пытается удобнее устроиться на плече у Акиры, и она тянет его к себе, позволяя положить голову на колени. Сейчас еще слишком рано, а маршрут достаточно непопулярен, чтобы в вагоне не было почти никого, кто мог бы осудить их.  
  
Они покинули Токио пару лет назад и скитаются с тех пор, неприкаянные и потерянные, чужие для всех. Это выматывает, истощает.  
  
Амон снова засыпает. Она кладет руку на его плечо.  
  
Она знает главное — она просто хочет быть с ним. Они уехали, чтобы разобраться, кто они, куда идут, чего хотят. Она думает, что Такизава был прав, когда ушел раньше, — ему тоже надо понять, кто он без CCG и гулей и как ему жить.  
  
Она сама никогда не сомневалась в том, кем ей следует быть, но и никогда не задумывалась, чего хочет на самом деле. Хочет для себя. Теперь она знает: она была счастлива тогда, в далеком детстве, когда у нее были родители и кошка, и даже потом, с папой, она чувствовала это — искреннюю, настоящую любовь. Без условий и сложностей — полное и абсолютное принятие. Люди, на которых можно положиться, которые никогда-никогда не предадут. Сейчас, когда исчезло абсолютно все, к чему она стремилась, она обрела человека, который любит ее совершенно так же, без условий и оговорок, который полностью и безраздельно ее. Они вместе найдут дорогу — ту или иную, назад или вперед. Это будет только их выбор и только их путь.  
  
Акира гладит его тяжелую голову у себя на коленях, задумчиво перебирает отросшие темные пряди. Ноги скоро занемеют, но она подождет еще, позволит ему выспаться. Ей нравится, когда он спит вот так, отдавая себя в ее полную власть. Ей хочется поцеловать длинные изогнутые брови и разгладить тонкую складочку между ними, но она не станет будить его раньше времени.  
  
Пусть спит, пока можно.


End file.
